


life is good

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Banter during sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), first time bdsm, in This Scenario, we all know they're verse 😤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: Keith and Lance decide to try bondage for the first time.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 481





	life is good

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by anonymoussmutl1 on twitter!!

Life is good. It’d been at least a week since the Galra last attacked, the coalition is bigger and stronger than ever, and Keith Kogane is in a relationship.

He sucks in a breath.

It’s funny, because he’d never really imagined himself as a relationship kind of guy. Hook-ups? Sure. That is to say, Keith’s never actually _had_ a hook-up before, but back on Earth, he’d assumed that that was the kind of person he would be. No strings attached, no contact afterward — just quick, clean, and cut out of his life.

Of course, Lance McClain had to change that.

Keith hadn’t even lost his virginity by the time they were toted into space by the Blue Lion, and at that point, he’d just gone ahead and assumed that he was going to die before he ever managed to lose his virginity. That was before Lance had come along, his bickering transitioning smoothly into flirting, and Keith’s with it.

Keith hadn’t even realized he was flirting until Pidge pointed it out one day, and at that point it’d been much too late to stop.

He and Lance ended up dating shortly thereafter. Another surprise, on Keith’s end.

Because he’d assumed that if he wasn’t going to be a hook-up kind of guy, he’d _at least_ be a friends with benefits kind of guy. Less clean-cut and final, sure, but just as few strings attached.

But no. They hadn’t even progressed their relationship in that manner, and scarily enough, Keith had found himself not _wanting_ to.

He lets out a groan.

Instead, their relationship had progressed slowly. All careful touches, all shy looks. One day, Lance had held Keith’s hand and Keith had been sure he would combust, despite the fact that his glove offered a thin barrier between them. At that point, he’d been glad that they weren’t seeking a relationship solely for sex, because he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to handle it.

Their first kiss had been chaste, and their first time was, surprisingly, a first for both of them. Despite Lance’s confidence, despite his wry remarks and rampant flirting, he, too, had never gone all the way with someone.

And so their first time together had been shy, careful, and sweet. It was the exact opposite of what Keith had ever expected for himself, so sure that he’d want it hard and fast, that he wouldn’t care about eye contact, about whispered praises and loving touches and gentle kisses.

But, surprising possibly only himself, Keith Kogane was all for that kind of shit. Were Pidge to ever invent time travel, he’d have to go back and visit his fifteen-year-old self simply to tell him that he was a poser.

He gasps, his fingers scrabbling against the bed.

Right, did Keith mention that life is _good_?

“Fuck,” Lance pants, leaning over him and looking down at him with wide eyes. “You look so pretty like that. How do you look so pretty during sex?”

Keith grunts as Lance rolls his hips forward, his cock hitting his prostate head-on. He manages to grip Lance’s forearm, anchored by his head, and holds on.

“You’re a sap,” Keith jokes, breathless. “Gonna have to tease you for it, after.”

“I don’t care,” Lance grunts, thrusting into Keith harder this time. “I have the prettiest boyfriend in the universe and you can’t tell me otherwise.”

Keith doesn’t argue, because arguments between him and Lance were infamous for being able to last a long time, and it was hard enough to speak as it was. But a small part of him wants to argue. Because with Lance above him like this, his pupils blown and his eyes glazed over, his hair bouncing around his head like a halo as he fucks Keith, Keith finds it hard to believe that there’s a prettier sight to behold.

God, he _definitely_ needs to tell his younger self that he’s a poser. That guy knew nothing about love and sex.

“Lance!” Keith cries, getting close now. He can feel the heat building in his stomach, and Lance speeds up in response, sensing it too. Once, he said that he could tell when Keith was getting close even when Keith failed to warn him. And then he’d very rudely refused to elaborate when Keith had asked him how.

And then, just as Keith’s about to cum, Lance’s hand disappears from beside his head. It relocates, gripping lightly but firmly around Keith’s neck, and Keith feels such a head rush that he cums almost instantly, clenching around Lance desperately as he twitches underneath him.

Lance follows him with a moan, his hand not squeezing any harder as he does, and they stay like that for a moment, Lance’s hand like a necklace around his throat.

And then Lance blushes, his hand jerking away from Keith like he’d been burnt.

“I am _so_ sorry,” he blurts out. “I have no idea where that came from, I just—"

“I liked it,” Keith interrupts, because sometimes Lance’s tangents need to be stopped before they can truly begin.

Lance is still inside of him, and Keith can feel his cock twitch.

“You… what?”

Keith shrugs. Lance is the one who did it, why should he be embarrassed for enjoying it as well? “I liked it,” he repeats. “It was hot.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Keith scoffs. “Lance, you barely even squeezed at all. But _knowing_ you could…”

“Yeah,” Lance says, grinning in agreement and sliding carefully out of Keith. “Yeah, it was — different.”

“Maybe we could try some more stuff like that, someday,” Keith says, already stretching out, feeling sated and sleepy. Lance crawls up next to him, disturbing Keith’s newfound comfort by dragging him into his arms, not that Keith can find it in himself to care. This feels comfier, anyway.

“I’m down,” Lance says, his lips moving against Keith’s hair.

And so Keith closes his eyes and settles into Lance’s body, ignoring the fact that Lance is going to end up shaking him awake in twenty minutes, telling him that, _we really should shower before bed, Keith. It’s kind of gross._

\--

“You guys are acting weird,” Pidge says, a couple days later. Everyone’s seated at the table, one of Hunk’s newest recipes gracing the plates in front of them, and both Keith and Lance tense when her words greet their ears.

“What are you talking about?” Lance says, definitely the better liar of the two of them. He can persuade and dissuade and dance around a topic for hours, meanwhile Keith is the one who’ll blush immediately and lock down any attempt at conversation, making it only more obvious that he’s hiding something.

“I mean, you guys are acting _weird_ ,” Pidge insists. “Why are you siting like that?”

Lance is sitting ramrod straight, and Keith, too, feels uncomfortable in his own skin. That’s only because they have something special planned for tonight, though. Something that Pidge has no business being privy to.

“He’s working on his posture,” Keith says bluntly.

“Yeah,” Lance chimes in. “Keith said I slump, and I bet him that I could sit up straight way longer than he could.”

“For once, I think one of your competitions might have a positive outcome,” Shiro says.

Lance scoffs. “Like good posture really matters.”

Allura gapes at him. “You’re kidding, right? A bad posture can do horrors on your spine.”

Lance scoffs a second time, leaning back in his chair.

“I win!” Keith announces, forgetting for a second that they weren’t actually competing. He could totally sit up straight longer than Lance could, though.

Lance glares at him, despite the fact that it was never a real competition to begin with, and the interaction is normal enough that it gets Pidge off their backs. After dinner, they beg off spending time in the common room, saying that they were planning on having a date night, and Pidge makes a face.

“Ew,” she says.

Lance gives her the finger. “It’s _your_ mind that went someplace dirty, not ours,” Lance says. “For your information, we have a very romantic date planned.”

It takes everything in Keith not to smile. After all, not ten minutes from now he’s going to be tied up in Lance’s bed.

…And he is.

They talked about everything beforehand, going over the use of safe words and everything else that seemed particularly relevant, and Lance asked him about twenty times over whether Keith felt all right, whether the bonds were too tight, whether he was sure he wanted to go through with this.

“Lance?” he says finally, as Lance toys with the blindfold, obviously still feeling nervous about putting it on Keith. “I’ll tell you if I feel uncomfortable. Right now, I just feel turned on. I thought that was obvious.”

The both of them look to Keith’s cock, which is hard against his stomach. He’d undressed before having Lance tie him up, because it wouldn’t exactly be easy to do so after he was tied to the bedposts.

“You’re right,” Lance says, and then he leans over Keith, his hands exceedingly gentle as they tie the blindfold around Keith’s eyes. The room is instantly dark, the blindfold obscuring his eyesight completely, and he feels a nervous and excited buzz beneath his skin, knowing that Lance can see him like this when he can’t see anything at all. He wishes they still had their phones, then, because he almost wants Lance to take a picture.

“Okay,” he says. “I’m ready when you are.”

He feels the bed shift beneath him. He ends up paying extra attention, realizing he has no idea what Lance is going to do, when he feels Lance’s hand touch his hipbone. He sucks in a breath, his body tense and waiting.

The bed shifts more, Lance’s weight moving around him, and then Keith feels Lance’s mouth on the side of his throat, the press of his lips gentle and slow. He takes his time, trailing down Keith’s body attentively.

The patience, the gentle reverence of Lance’s mouth and hands on him, is the exact opposite of what Keith expected to happen once he was tied up. He’d been ready for it to be intense, for it to be hard and fast and desperate, but this is almost more painful, somehow.

Because Lance is going so _slow_. He keeps murmuring all these words and praises into Keith’s skin, his fingers so achingly light over Keith’s body. Keith tries to press into his touch, to feel him _more_ , but the restraints have hardly any give and he finds he can’t move much at all.

He’s forced to just lay there, naked and spread out before Lance’s eyes, while Lance takes all the time in the world, pressing kisses to Keith’s wrists, his shoulders, his hip bones.

Just when it finally seems like he’s going to touch Keith where he’s aching, his mouth moves back up. He’s less careful this time, less slow and soothing. His tongue laves against Keith’s skin as he moves up Keith’s body, sucking hickeys above his hips before licking up Keith’s abs.

It’s only once Lance’s tongue has found its way to his nipples, swirling over the aching nubs before he latches his mouth closed and _sucks_ , that Keith realizes he’s panting, straining against the bonds that hold him. He has no clue how long he’s ben breathing like this, heavy and desperate, nor how long he’s been pulling weakly at his restraints.

Already, his arms are aching, and he wants nothing more than to reach for Lance, to grab hold of him and hold him tight, to rut against his body as he sucks Keith’s skin into his mouth.

But Keith _can’t_ , and there’s nothing he can do about it. Lance is being exceedingly careful, his legs nowhere near close enough to press between Keith’s legs, to give him something to grind against.

“Lance!” Keith gasps, when Lance’s teeth brush against his nipple, and Keith can feel him grinning against his skin.

“You good, babe?”

“Yeah,” Keith pants. “I want— I want—”

“Yeah? What do you want?”

Lance is being purposefully obtuse. His lips drag over Keith’s sensitive nipple as he speaks, and Keith can hear the amusement in his voice, the arousal.

“Want you to touch me,” Keith breathes out. “Please, Lance.”

Lance’s hand comes up, his finger circling idly around the nipple that’s lacked any attention so far. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” And then his hand drags down Keith’s abdomen, the muscles of Keith’s stomach clenching in anticipation, just before his hand wraps around Keith’s cock and starts stroking.

Keith cries out, pulling against his restraints immediately. It’s so _intense_. Not just because of the blindfold and the bondage, but because Lance touched him literally everywhere else _first_ , because he’s wound Keith up so tight, teased him so long, and he’s only now offering any semblance of relief.

“You look so pretty like this,” Lance murmurs. His mouth is still close enough that he can reach Keith’s nipple, and his tongue flicks over the nub after he speaks. Keith jerks underneath him, his nerves on fire, his breath racing out of his lungs.

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith gasps, and it’s embarrassing, but he can already feel himself getting close. He can’t help it, with the way Lance has teased him already, with how new and different and extreme it feels to have Lance’s hand on his cock now.

Just then, Lance releases him, leaving his cock twitching against his stomach and making Keith whine. “Wh— Lance, why?” he pants, and Lance just presses a kiss against his ribs.

“You were getting close.”

Keith pouts. “How can you tell?”

Lance laughs, not likely to tell him, and then he sits up. “I’m getting the lube, okay?” he says, and Keith feels the bed shift under him as Lance climbs off, his hand trailing from Keith’s thigh and up his ribs as he opens the bedside table near Keith’s head. He can hear Lance getting undressed in the next moment, and he wishes he could watch, could see as Lance’s skin was put on display.

Lance climbs back over him, the bed dipping as he settles between Keith’s legs. He presses a kiss to Keith’s stomach. “Don’t tug on those ropes too much, babe,” he says. “You’re gonna get rope burn.”

Keith lets out a shudder of a breath, trying to relax his body. It’s hard. His instincts are screaming at him to hold onto Lance, to hold onto _something_ when he’s feeling pleasure this intense.

The sound of the lube snapping open and closed sounds ten times louder than normal, and when Lance touches him, he jerks. Lance fingers him expertly, his movements smooth and controlled, pressing into Keith with just the right rhythm, just the right pressure.

Keith’s mouth is open, his eyes closed even beneath the blindfold, and he’s aware that he’s talking — saying something about how _yes, right there, fuck, Lance, yes_ — but he’s not really aware of it on a deeper level. It’s like the floodgates have been opened, any inhibitions leaving him when he’s at Lance’s mercy like this.

And despite the amount of control Lance has, despite the power he holds over Keith, he treats him even more carefully and lovingly than ever, a complete juxtaposition to what Keith’s doing to himself, jerking against his restraints every other second.

Lance has already turned him into a puddle with just his hands, his fingers filling Keith but not _enough_ , when Keith loses his touch all together. He gasps, mumbling Lance’s name instinctively, but Lance just shushes him.

“I’m here,” he says. “I got you.”

And then Keith can feel him pressing against his entrance, his cock hard and hot, and even though Keith can’t see it, he knows from experience that’s it’s _long_ , that it’s going to press into him so deeply, fill him so fully.

“Fuck me,” Keith gasps, straining toward Lance. “Please, I need you—"

Lance obeys. He prepared Keith thoroughly, and his cock slides in easily, pressing deep into Keith on the first stroke and filling him completely. Keith’s finding it hard to breath. He’s shaking under Lance, everything so wonderfully intense. He’s desperate, and he realizes perhaps too late that he’s babbling, begging Lance to fuck him now, fuck him faster, _please Lance I need you, I want you, you have to—_

Lance grips his hips, stabilizing Keith despite the ropes already doing that on their own, and then he’s pulling out and thrusting back in, _hard_.

Keith cries out, tugging mercilessly against his bonds as Lance starts to fuck him properly, slamming home with every stroke and destroying Keith so perfectly.

He’s talking to Keith, too, telling him he looks so perfect like this, so pretty, feels so good around him and is doing so well.

Keith shudders, his orgasm building quickly within him and Lance grabs his cock, starts stroking.

“You’re close,” Lance tells him. Can see it, somehow. “I want you to cum for me, babe, want to see you cum on my cock.”

Keith moans, his hands curling into fists, his nails biting into the palms of his hands, and it hurts so good. He can’t do anything, can’t brace himself at all, and his body is jerking under Lance, bouncing on the bed. He shudders, his orgasm rushing over him and making starbursts of color explode behind his eyelids, his cock twitching desperately in Lance’s hand.

Lance moans, fucking into Keith hard before following him over the edge, his fingers gripping Keith’s waist so tightly they were liable to leave bruises. He slows down after a minute, rolling into Keith languidly, his hands tracing over Keith’s skin.

“You did so well,” he praises. “You feelin’ okay?”

“Mhmm,” Keith mumbles, his body lax and drained.

Lance slips out of him, pressing a kiss to his hip before crawling down the bed to undo the ropes around Keith’s legs. He kisses each ankle once released and repeats the process with Keith’s wrists, brushing Keith’s hair out of his face once he settles in next to him, his body warm and sweaty against Keith’s.

“That was hot,” Keith says, turning his head in order to find Lance’s mouth. Lance laughs, his hand coming up to pull Keith’s blindfold away. Keith blinks into the sudden light of the room. It’s alarming and surprisingly arousing to see Lance looking so sweaty and disheveled when he’d been perfectly put together when Keith had last seen him.

“You should’ve seen yourself,” Lance says, grinning.

“It was so intense. I’ll have to do that to you some time.”

Lance hums, snuggling into Keith. “I’d like that,” he says. And then, after only about five minutes, “We really should go take a shower though.”

Keith snorts, feeling unbelievable fond. “If my legs collapse underneath me, I expect to be carried.”


End file.
